Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for protecting a virtual circuit in a dynamic multi-domain environment, and more specifically, to a protection management system for a user-based virtual circuit service based on a Network Service Interface (NSI) framework in a dynamic multi-domain environment.
Background of the Related Art
As demands on information systems increase recently, cost of information technology (IT) and scales of the information systems exponentially increase across the world. Increase in the cost of information systems enhances interests in efficiency of investments on IT, and various techniques are proposed to solve the problem of investment efficiency, and virtualization techniques for efficiently using resources by logically integrating physically different systems or logically dividing one system into different systems are spotlighted as an important technique for enhancing efficiency of investments on IT.
Network virtualization is a concept of the virtualization technique, in which a plurality of logically separated networks may coexist on the basis of shared network devices, and it can be implemented through a virtual router mechanism and virtual links. Particularly, the virtual router mechanism may reduce the cost and provides flexibility of management since additional installation of physical network nodes is not needed through addition of logical network nodes.
Meanwhile, a conventional technique of protecting a virtual circuit in a multi-domain is a technique only provided by a manager in a static multi-domain environment. Accordingly, there are many restrictions in the user-based virtual circuit protection management in a dynamic multi-domain environment. A technique for a user-based virtual circuit protection service in a dynamic multi-domain environment has not been introduced until present, and common standardization for providing a user-based protection management service in a dynamic multi-domain environment also has not been progressed until present.